fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Birthright
World of Birthright (白夜の世界, Byakuya no Sekai lit. World of White Nights) is the sixth chapter of Book I of Fire Emblem Heroes. The names of five parts of this chapter are Birthright Trial (白夜の試練, Byakuya no Shiren lit. Trial of White Nights), Vain Prince (ひねくれ屋な弟王子, Hinerure-ya na Otōto Ōji lit. The Contrary Younger Brother Prince), Blunt Princess (実直な姉王女, Jitchoku na Ane Ōji lit. The Honest Older Sister Princess), Shy Princess (内気な妹王女, Uchiki na Imōto Ōji lit. The Timid Younger Sister Princess), and Prince of Birthright (白夜の王子, Byakuya no Ōji lit. Prince of White Nights). Part 1: Birthright Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Do not send your Pegasus Knight unit with a Lance to attack Ryoma, because Takumi is sure to defeat your Pegasus Knight at ease, especially when he can attack on range or directly on your units. It's best to send your own powerful Archer unit to defeat Takumi, that will surely get him out of your way. Once you dealt with Takumi and when the Enemy Phase begins, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura will move toward your team. Defeat Hinoka with your Archer unit or your Axe unit. Then, take out Sakura, otherwise she will heal enemy unit, not just attack your units. Finally, if you're able to reach Ryoma by either crossing the bridges or flying forward to him, defeat him with your Lance unit. Be aware that Ryoma can also attack one square away from him. Part 2: Vain Prince You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Takumi, Hinata, Oboro, and Saizo. There are two breakable walls in this map: one in front of your team and the other on the left side, so you might want to destroy them. Of course, the enemy team will move forward after the end of your turn, whether you destroy those walls or you let the walls be destroyed by the enemy units. Be really careful, Saizo has an ability, in which after he attacks, your units suffers an additional damage and he lowers your unit's stats. Defeat him as soon as possible, though he can be protected by either Hinata or Oboros. Defeat them both with your Sword or Red Tome units and your Axe or Green Tome units respectively. Keep in mind that on higher difficulties Takumi can counterattack your units both at range and in melee. Take him out with your powerful unit. Part 3: Blunt Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, and Subaki. Make sure you send your unit to Azama's attack range in hopes to take him out. Then, as Subaki flies forward, send your Archer unit to the right bridge and defeat him. Hinoka then flies forward as well, so your best hope is to attack her with either your Axe unit or your Green Tome unit. Be aware that Setsuna is a Bow Fighter, as she can attack your unit on range. As soon as the Player Phase begins, send your unit to defeat her. Part 4: Shy Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Sakura, Hana, Subaki, and Kagero. In order to attack Sakura and Kagero, you must destroy the crumbled walls that surrounds them both. If you wish to attack Subaki, send your powerful Axe unit or your Green Tome unit to the northern left. If you want to attack Hana, send your powerful Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit on the right side. Be warned, Sakura and Kagero will attack your units who will attack Subaki and Hana. If you managed to survive, send your Axe unit and your Lance unit to defeat Subaki and Hana respecfully. Then, once you managed to destroy the walls, send your units to take down Kagero, but be careful, her Poison Dagger can easily take out your Infantry units. You should also take Sakura down, as she can heal her team during the Enemy Phase. Part 5: Prince of Birthright You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents and one boss: Ryoma, Saizo, Kagero, Hinata, and Oboro. Your 3 units and your leading unit are separated into two parts of this map: One part where your leading unit face off against Ryoma, and the other part where your team is surrounded by Hinata, Oboro, Saizo, and Kagero. If your leading unit is either a Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit, then it should be easy to defeat Ryoma, But if your leading unit is an Axe unit or your Green Tome unit, then you're at a disadvantage, so your best hope is to destroy the wall between your leading unit and your three units. To defeat Hinata, send your Lance unit to the left. To defeat Oboro, send your Axe unit to the right. You might want to defeat Oboro and Kagero, though, as they both can attack your units in range. Trivia * The music playing in this chapter is "Far Dawn (Storm)" from Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright. * The layout of each part resembles a chapter in Fates: Conquest: **Part 1 - Chapter 2 **Part 2 - Chapter 10 **Part 3 - Chapter 24 **Part 4 - Chapter 22 **Part 5 - Chapter 25 * This is oddly the only chapter where none of the Emblian soldiers were shown in any of the maps. Category:Heroes Chapters